


Ада Лавлейс

by sige_vic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Во время просмотра порно Эрин делает шокирующее открытие...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ada Lovelace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960471) by [heykaylabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykaylabeth/pseuds/heykaylabeth). 



Казалось бы, не успела Эрин впервые нерешительно кликнуть соответствующую категорию на порно-сайте — и вот уже ее поиски становятся Охрененно Конкретными Запросами.

Она даже не знала, что у нее имеются конкретные предпочтения, когда дело доходит до разновидностей порно. Она вообще совсем недавно впервые забрела в эти дебри. И до сих пор даже не знает, что именно искала. Если она вообще что-то искала. Любопытство — вот благодаря чему она здесь оказалась. Простое любопытство.

Вот только привело оно к гораздо большему.

Честно говоря, ее предыдущие столкновения с порно были минимальными. Ей всегда было сложно найти что-то, что на самом деле понравится. Смотреть, как девушка в течение двадцати минут сосет член, а потом ее еще пять минут этим членом трахают... Ее это не возбуждало. А все, что она еще могла найти, — вариации на тему. До недавнего времени.

Это просто менее унизительно, говорит она себе. И совсем необязательно должно что-то значить. Множество гетеросексуальных женщин смотрят лесбийское порно. Это совершенно нормально. 

Однако же Охрененно Конкретные Запросы все-таки слегка ее беспокоят. Ну, то есть — не в момент просмотра. В момент просмотра ее ничего не беспокоит. Но когда она кончает, а порно-ролик продолжает проигрываться на ее ноуте, а в другой вкладке все еще открыты результаты поиска по запросу «страстный лесбийский секс с блондинкой» — три, четыре, пять страниц назад, потому что она многое проматывает, пока не найдет что-то, для нее интересное: определенно блондинка, предпочтительно с темноволосой девушкой, предпочтительно, чтобы блондинка была сверху, предпочтительно, чтобы ролик был сделан не исключительно для ублажения мужчин, предпочтительно HD, никакой сладенькой музыки, предпочтительно без диалогов, без преувеличенных стонов, предпочтительно... сцена, в которой она, прищурившись, могла бы представить себя и... 

Нет.

Нет, нет, нет.

Она не знает, как это случилось. Она даже не понимала, что именно происходит, пока оно не начало происходить. Первый раз, когда она, прищурившись, вообразила, что блондинка в ролике — Хольц, а она сама — брюнетка, в которую блондинка вставляет два пальца... Ее это поначалу просто потрясло. А потом еще и вина закралась внутрь — да так там и осталась. И все равно процесс повторялся снова и снова. 

Вот и сейчас...

Она просматривает результаты поиска, переходит на следующую страницу, еще на одну, и заносит палец над кнопкой мыши, глядя на нарезку стиллов из одного ролика. Тут есть блондинка с фигурой, похожей на фигуру Хольц. И есть брюнетка, грудь у которой гораздо больше, чем у Эрин, но та решает, что этим можно пренебречь. И кликает мышкой, открывая ролик в новой (приватной) вкладке. 

Качество у видео не очень, но в остальном оно, похоже, отвечает всем ее высоким стандартам. Тут нет никаких лишних разговоров или дурацкого сюжета. Все начинается сразу с женщин в нижнем белье, которые уже целуются. Эрин поудобнее опирается на подушку, подстраивает крышку ноута, чтобы лучше было видно, и включает вибратор. 

Сосредотачивается она на блондинке. Она и обычно так делает, но в этот раз особенно. Блондинка напоминает ей о Хольц — и даже не только если прищуриться. Волосы у блондинки длинные и распущенные — это как раз не похоже на Хольц, — но все остальное... Ее тело, теперь уже полностью обнаженное (не то чтобы Эрин видела обнаженное тело Хольцман, но с воображением у нее все в порядке), и ее лицо... Язык ее как раз проходится по соску брюнетки, когда Эрин замечает голубые глаза, густо накрашенные и подведенные, — практически такого же оттенка голубого, как у Хольц. Блондинка выцеловывает дорожку вниз по животу, и Эрин замечает, что форма носа у нее практически такая же, как у Хольц. 

Эрин смотрит, как блондинка начинает ласкать брюнетку языком. Камера подъезжает ближе, подробно показывает, как блондинка посасывает клитор, как скользят внутрь ее пальцы, — и эта похожесть лица, глаз, носа заводят еще сильнее. Брюнетка кончает, и блондинка отстраняется. Камера наезжает на ее лицо, впервые показывая в фас. Она улыбается, и на ее щеках образуются ямочки, на правой чуть глубже, чем на левой, и Эрин видит веснушку в уголке одного глаза — и ее накрывает осознание, а буквально через несколько секунд и оргазм. Все происходит внезапно и неожиданно (как осознание, так и оргазм), и с губ срывается полузадушенный стон. Она даже толком не успевает насладиться приятным ощущением — тут же торопливо выключает вибратор и тянется к ноутбуку, чтобы поставить видео на паузу. Прерывисто дыша, с бешено колотящимся сердцем Эрин смотрит на застывший на экране кадр. 

Смотрит и смотрит.

Это она. Нет никаких сомнений. Точно она. 

Пусть гораздо моложе, с длинными распущенными волосами, с тонной макияжа на лице — но явно она. Глаза, нос, губы, улыбка, ямочки, веснушка... Это она. 

Эрин продолжает таращиться на неподвижный кадр, не в силах оторвать взгляд, и испытывает при этом целый спектр чувств: шок, удивление, вину, но больше всего — возбуждение. Что заставляет ее чувствовать себя еще более виноватой, ведь это ее подруга. Коллега. Снялась в порно-ролике, который Эрин не должна смотреть. По крайней мере, она не должна смотреть его дальше, ведь видео продолжается тринадцать минут, а Эрин посмотрела только шесть. Она все еще пытается осознать, что только что увидела. Хольц. Порно. Хольц. Порно. Хольц в порно. Хольц снималась в порно. Хольц снималась в порно. 

Эрин понимает, что не должна это смотреть. Что она, возможно, нарушает целую кучу негласных правил дружбы и соблюдения границ, а также кодекса «Как себя вести, когда обнаруживаешь порно-ролик с участием своей подруги». Но остановиться просто не может. Она начинает смотреть видео заново, с самого начала. 

Теперь она смотрит внимательнее, разглядывает Хольц — как та целуется, как зарывается пальцами в волосы брюнетки, как касается ее, как скользит вниз. Вибратор лежит рядом, заброшенный. Эрин не позволяет себе его трогать: она чувствует, что это — граница, которую переходить нельзя. Но между ног у нее уже начинает пульсировать, и, когда в ролике Хольц начинает ласкать брюнетку языком, Эрин касается себя, потому что понимает, что взорвется, если этого не сделает.

Это неправильно. Ужасно неправильно, и она это знает, но все равно смотрит, как Хольц — Хольц! — вылизывает другую женщину, представляет, каково это — почувствовать на себе прикосновения ее губ и пальцев, и снова кончает, не проходит и шести минут от начала видео. Покачиваясь на волнах оргазма, она пропускает целую минуту, а когда снова смотрит на экран, Хольц с брюнеткой целуются, а затем брюнетка прикасается к Хольц, и та стонет — и это как чертова музыка, Эрин бы только ее и слушала, а потом Хольц оказывается на спине, разводит ноги в стороны, и у Эрин перехватывает дыхание. Она издает невольный протяжный стон и сходит с ума от желания. 

Она смотрит с приоткрытым ртом, из которого вырывается прерывистое дыхание, и перебарывает желание снова себя касаться. Вместо этого она переворачивается на живот, сминая под собой простыню, и начинает раскачивать бедрами, вбиваясь в матрас. 

Она смотрит на то, как Хольц кончает — и это так красиво, что она сдается, хватается за вибратор и сама кончает третий раз еще до того, как заканчивается видео. 

*

Она избегает смотреть на Хольц. Ей приходится это делать: как только она позволяет себе бросить взгляд на Хольц, то не может отвести взгляд — таращится и таращится. Поэтому Эрин вообще не может смотреть на Хольцман.

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как она нашла Видео, и все ее мысли только о нем. Она не может сосредоточиться на работе. Когда она смотрит на написанные перед ней уравления, цифры расплываются и дрожат, а мозг продолжает воспроизводить избранные фрагменты из ролика. Она уже потеряла счет количеству просмотров видео целиком, а также его избранных моментов и полученных оргазмов. 

Ей интересно — неужели только она одна знает? Или, может, Хольц рассказывала Эбби или Пэтти? Насколько незыблема эта тайна? 

Эрин таращится на Хольц. Она уже не помнит, когда подняла на нее взгляд, но теперь пялится на то, как Хольц над чем-то работает. Руки ее двигаются, и Эрин смотрит на них, на пальцы, думает о пальцах...

Она резко встает, опрокидывая небольшую стопку книг на пол, и слышит, как Хольц что-то говорит, но не обращает внимания на слова, просто быстро подбирает книги, бросает их на стол и стремительно покидает второй этаж. Почему она вообще работает на втором этаже? За что она на такое себя обрекла? Это ведь даже не планировалось, толком не обсуждалось — просто она так часто здесь появлялась, что застолбила себе рабочее место. 

Но теперь ей невыносимо здесь быть из-за Хольц — ведь Эрин продолжает на нее таращиться, продолжает представлять совершенно неуместные ситуации... Нет, ей определенно нельзя тут находиться. 

*

— Ты знакома с кем-нибудь, кто снимался в порно? 

Неделя. Прошла уже целая неделя.

Эбби приподнимает бровь. Если кто-то и может знать, это Эбби. Она дольше всех знакома с Хольц. Только она могла бы узнать об этом до Эрин.

— Подумываешь о том, чтобы сменить карьеру? — спрашивает Эбби. Эрин закатывает глаза.

— Нет, просто интересно, — пожимает она плечами. — Пару дней назад смотрела документалку на Нетфликс. Про эту... эм... индустрию. 

Она даже толком не лжет. Она знает, что такая документалка действительно есть на Нетфликс. Эрин ее, правда, не смотрела, но знает о ее существовании. 

— Вообще-то, знаю.

— Да? Кто же это? 

— Один парень, друг моего друга какое-то время снимался в гей-порно.

— А, — хмурится Эрин, опуская плечи.

— Ты разочарована? — смеется Эбби.

— Нет, — врет она. — Просто... Ну... А женщин каких-нибудь ты знаешь?

— Да вроде нет, — слегка недоуменно отвечает Эбби. Эрин чувствует, что Эбби говорит правду, но все равно не может сдержаться и гнет свою линию: 

— А если бы кто-то из нас... Ну, ты, я, Пэтти или Хольц... Как думаешь, кто из нас четырех с большей вероятностью мы снялся в порно? — Эрин старается, чтобы это прозвучало как глупый вопрос — что-то вроде игры, и не знает, хорошо ли это у нее получается. Но Эбби громко смеется. 

— Э-э... Что?!

— Ну ты просто представь, — с улыбкой подталкивает ее Эрин. — Как думаешь, кто бы на такое пошел? 

— О боже, — Эбби со смехом качает головой, — ну уж точно не ты. И точно не Хольцман...

— Правда? Не Хольц? Почему? 

— Что, серьезно? Ты вообще можешь представить себе Хольц в порно? 

Эрин отчаянно пытается не покраснеть.

— Ну, не обязательно же в гетеросексуальном... 

— Неважно, — снова качает головой Эбби. — Просто не вижу ее в этой роли. Вообще-то, если уж начистоту, думаю, скорее всего, это была бы я. Странно звучит, да? Не то чтобы я когда-то собиралась, но из нас четверых...

Она пожимает плечами и смеется. Эрин смеется в ответ. 

*

Это просто ужасно. Кому бы ни пришло в голову купить это долбаное мороженое — она ненавидит этого человека. И себя ненавидит за то, что так легко пошла на поводу у Хольцман, которая сообщила, что они устраивают перерыв на десерт и потащила ее за руку вниз. 

Да, конечно, сегодня один из самых жарких дней года — и мороженое показалось ей отличной идеей, но вот теперь она сидит напротив Хольц, которая его лижет, и таращится — и чувствует, как возбуждение захлестывает ее в этом чертовом кафе. Эбби, Пэтти и Хольц о чем-то болтают, но Эрин не улавливает ни слова: она таращится на рот Хольц, на язык и его движения, и черт — как же ее это заводит.

Рот Хольц двигается — она говорит что-то, но Эрин не слушает. Рот продолжает двигаться. И теперь она уже протягивает Эрин салфетку и со смехом смотрит на нее — только после этого Эрин возвращается в реальный мир, осознав, что рот Хольц двигается не просто так, а потому что она что-то говорит, обращаясь к Эрин.

— А? Что? 

— У тебя течет, — сообщает Хольц с широкой усмешкой, и глаза ее лукаво поблескивают. Эрин так долго возвращается из глубин своих развратных фантазий, что поначалу пребывает в недоумении — она не очень понимает, что говорит Хольц, и продолжает таращиться на нее. Та снова смеется, тянется через стол и вытирает салфеткой предплечье Эрин. Только после этого Эрин опускает взгляд и обнаруживает текущую струйку растаявшего клубничного мороженого из позабытой в руке трубочки.

— Ой, — смеется она и быстро забирает у Хольц салфетку. Та продолжает улыбаться, но при этом слегка прищуривается и склоняет голову на бок, после чего возвращается к разговору с Эбби и Пэтти. 

*

— Ты последнее время странно себя ведешь.

— Я... э... не понимаю, о чем ты, — говорит Эрин, уткнувшись в экран компьютера. Она заметила, что Хольц двигается в ее направлении и понадеялась было, что та пройдет мимо, но сейчас Хольц стоит совсем рядом и смотрит на нее, поэтому Эрин старается направить взгляд на что угодно, лишь бы не поднимать его на Хольц. 

— Причем только при мне. 

Эрин молчит. 

— Я что-нибудь не то сделала? 

— Нет, — качает она головой.

— Потому что ты постоянно выскакиваешь из комнаты, когда мы в ней вдвоем остаемся.

— Это... не... Да ерунда все. Вот сейчас — мы ведь вдвоем, так? 

— Точно. И ты отводишь взгляд. Но иногда ты так и таращишься. Ты или пялишься на меня, или избегаешь меня, или убегаешь из комнаты. Это слегка странно. Даже для тебя. 

— Ерунда, — повторяет Эрин с нажимом и наконец поднимает взгляд на Хольц, о чем тут же жалеет — ведь Хольц смотрит на нее, наморщив лоб — недоуменно и... расстроенно? 

— Ладно, — нахмурившись, говорит Хольц. — Извини, если я... что-то не так сделала. 

— Ничего ты не сделала, Хольц, — вздыхает Эрин, опуская голову на руки. 

— Нет? Так это не по моей вине ты так странно себя ведешь? — гораздо более жизнерадостно спрашивает Хольц.

— Нет. Да. Нет. Не знаю, — признает Эрин, качая головой. Она совсем не хочет вести эту беседу.

— Да. Это, конечно, все объясняет. 

— Да ерунда все, понимаешь? Правда — ерунда, — говорит Эрин, снова поднимая взгляд. Хольц теперь улыбается и выглядит почти самодовольно. Эрин хочет одновременно стукнуть ее и поцеловать — ужасное чувство.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Хольц. — Но если ты все-таки захочешь поговорить об этом — что бы это ни было — я всегда готова.

Эрин продолжает на нее смотреть и попадает в ту же ловушку, в которую она попадала уже бесчетное количество раз за последние одиннадцать дней — с тех самых пор как нашла Видео. Ее глаза сосредотачиваются на рте Хольц, и Эрин снова пялится, а Хольц улыбается. Эрин понимает, что та замечает ее пристальный взгляд, и заставляет себя оторваться и снова опустить голову. 

— Эрин?

— Я кое-что видела, — выпаливает она, чувствуя, как резко учащается пульс, и снова поднимает взгляд. Хольц все еще невыносимо улыбается — ситуация явно ее забавляет.

— Что ты видела? Привидение? — спрашивает она, вытаращив глаза.

— Нет, — говорит Эрин. — То есть — привидение я, конечно, тоже видела, но... но... не в этом случае.

— Ладно, — смеется Хольц. — Так что же ты видела? 

— Я никогда не видела тебя с распущенными волосами, — заявляет Эрин. Это не ответ на вопрос, но она сейчас смотрит на убранные назад кудряшки Хольц, и думает о ее длинных распущенных волосах на видео. В реальной жизни она ни разу их не видела. 

— Ну, сама понимаешь, когда работаешь с огнем и другими опасными материалами, лучше их убирать, — объясняет Хольц.

— Да, знаю, — кивает Эрин. — Просто... Они симпатично выглядят, когда распущенные. Выглядели бы. Наверное. Не знаю. Откуда мне знать. 

— Это... связано с тем, что ты не видела меня с распущенными волосами? 

— Нет. 

— Потому что я могу их и распустить на денек, если хочешь.

— Я видела твое видео.

— Ладно, — смеется Хольцман, — и о каком видео речь? 

Эрин не знает, как на это ответить. Она просто молча смотрит на Хольц, и та тоже на нее смотрит — ждет ответа, улыбаясь и слегка приподняв брови.

— Эм... — мычит Эрин, не в состоянии произнести ответ вслух. Ей хочется исчезнуть, провалиться в прошлое, найти выход из этой ситуации. Она отчаянно сожалеет о каждом слове, вырвавшемся у нее изо рта, о каждом шаге, который подвел ее к этому моменту. Она просто не может ничего сказать. 

Молчание тянется несколько секунд, Хольц все это время смотрит на Эрин, и та подмечает момент, когда она осознает, о чем идет речь. Улыбка соскальзывает с ее лица, глаза распахиваются, все тело словно застывает. 

— Эрин?

— Да? 

— О каком... каком видео ты говоришь? — снова спрашивает она, совсем тихо, но Эрин все еще не может сказать. Она только качает головой. — О каком видео, Эрин?

— Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы я озвучила? — выдавливает Эрин. — Думаю, ты и так знаешь.

— Нужно, — настаивает Хольц. — Нужно, потому что я не поверю, пока ты не скажешь. 

Эрин снова качает головой.

— Эрин. 

— В порно, — еле слышно шепчет она. Хольц закрывает глаза и прерывисто выдыхает. Щеки ее при этом стремительно розовеют. Затем она снова открывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, хватает ближайший стул и усаживается напротив Эрин.

— Сколько ты видела? — медленно и четко проговаривает она.

— Их больше одного? — ахает Эрин. Хольц поднимает брови, после чего трясет головой.

— Не-не, всего одно. Только это, — пытается отступить она, но слишком поздно.

— Хольц, сколько? 

— Эм... Два? 

Совершенно очевидно, что она врет.

— Хольц, — повторяет Эрин, — сколько? 

— Двенадцать?

— Двенадцать?! 

— Послушай, это... — начинает она, качая головой, и снова на секунду со вздохом закрывает глаза. — Не то чтобы я этим гордилась... Но и не стыжусь. Я оказалась в ситуации, когда мне нужно было раздобыть большую сумму денег за короткое время, иначе бы меня исключили из университета. Я собиралась поучаствовать в этом всего один раз, но... деньги были хорошие, да и работа... приятная. Так что я повторила опыт — еще несколько раз. В итоге выплатила все студенческие кредиты, выпустилась без долгов и... На самом деле, я правда ни о чем не жалею. 

— Да я не... Ты не... Ты не обязана передо мной оправдываться, — говорит ей Эрин. — Я вообще тебя не осуждаю, я просто...

— Да, конечно, просто... — Хольц пожимает плечами, — просто хотела, чтобы ты знала... почему я это сделала. 

— Ладно, — говорит Эрин, потому что не знает, что тут еще можно сказать. Она опускает взгляд на руки и нервно теребит ноготь.

— А как ты его нашла?

Эрин замирает. Теперь ее очередь краснеть. Она чувствует, как жар заливает ее лицо, и не может ни шевельнуться, ни взглянуть на Хольцман.

— А! — говорит Хольц.

— Не... не говори ничего, — бормочет Эрин, пряча лицо в ладонях. Хольц тихо смеется.

— Погоди-ка, теперь ты смущаешься? Тебе неловко из-за того, что ты смотришь порно? Эрин, все смотрят порно. Нет никаких причин для смущения.

— Это не совсем так. Не все.

— Ладно, ладно, но многие.

— И я не смущена из-за того, что смотрю порно, — настаивает Эрин.

— А ты... всегда смотришь лесбийское порно?

— Пожалуйста, прекрати! 

— Так ты... эм... посмотрела его? 

— Хольц. Прошу тебя.

— Посмотрела.

— О боже.

— Целиком? 

— Нет, — Эрин качает головой. — Я сначала не поняла, что это ты. А как только поняла, я...

— Ты?..

Эрин в конце концов поднимает взгляд на Хольц. Та подпирает рукой подбородок, а губы изогнуты в лукавой улыбке. 

— Посмотрела, — признается Эрин. — Целиком. Много раз.

— Сколько? 

— Не знаю.

— То есть ты... сбилась со счета? 

— Да, — отвечает Эрин. — Я сбилась со счета. И батарейки у меня то и дело заканчиваются. Пришлось за последнюю неделю дважды покупать. Оба раза меня один и тот же парень обслуживал. Он точно знает, для чего они мне нужны. Посмотрел на меня этак многозначительно. Наверное, я сама виновата, что только две штуки купила — думала, мне хватит. Но не хватило — ведь я не могу остановиться, все смотрю и смотрю.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Прости. Все это началось совершенно случайно — я правда не знала сначала, что это ты, но потом ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и теперь я не могу смотреть на тебя, потому что когда я смотрю, я думаю только о том, как ты... делаешь всякие разные... вещи, и... и... и...

— Эрин, — прерывает ее Хольц. — Эмм... В общем, так. Я собираюсь спросить тебя кое о чем — и заранее прошу прощения, если вопрос тебя оскорбит или вызовет у тебя неловкость, ладно? 

— Что? 

— Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом? 

Эрин чувствует себя так, словно из нее разом выпустили весь воздух.

— Это... — выдавливает она из себя, — это вопрос или предложение? 

— Ну... наверное, зависит от ответа, — пожимает плечами Хольцман.

— Да, — отвечает она, прежде чем мозг успевает подключиться. 

— Прямо сейчас? 

— Да. 

— Ладно.

— Правда? 

— Конечно. Ты хочешь. Я хочу.

— Ты правда хочешь? 

— Ну естественно. Я ведь сама предложила, так? Я бы не стала этого делать, если бы не хотела.

— Но... — задумчиво тянет Эрин. Она этого хочет. Просто ужасно хочет. Но не может не колебаться. — Ты не думаешь, что это... все усложнит в наших отношениях? Испортит дружбу или что-то вроде того? 

— Может быть, — говорит Хольц. — Но ты видела меня в порно и только что призналась, что мастурбировала на это видео. А еще мы вроде как сказали, что хотели бы заняться друг с другом сексом, так что, думаю, мы уже пересекли черту, усложняющую наши отношения.

Она в чем-то права.

— Но, — продолжает она, пожимая плечами, — если ты считаешь, что это плохая идея, я могу отнестись к твоей точке зрения с уважением. Просто... Теперь я знаю, что ты на меня дрочишь. А ты знаешь, что в сети есть и другие порно-ролики со мной. И есть у меня подозрение, что ты попытаешься запретить себе их искать, но потом все-таки не выдержишь — и найдешь, по крайней мере некоторые из них. И посмотришь. А затем ты будешь продолжать на меня таращиться, и я буду знать о причине, и это меня сильно заведет, а ты и так уже будешь заведена, и... В общем, прозреваю в будущем охрененную степень сексуального напряжения между нами. 

И снова в точку.

— Секс может испортить нашу дружбу, но его отсутствие может иметь тот же эффект, — заключает Хольц.

— Да и не сказать, чтобы это была такая уж дружба, — заявляет Эрин. — То есть... Если уж начистоту, наша дружба... Ты мне как подруга не особенно-то и нравишься. Раздражаешь даже. 

— А... — слегка обиженно откликается Хольц.

— Твое лицо например — это дурацкое сексуальное лицо — ужасно меня злит. А еще ты... слишком много смеешься. Все переводишь в шутку. Это бесит. И одежду твою я ненавижу.

— А! — снова говорит Хольц, уже с пониманием.

— Ненавижу эти дурацкие галстуки, которые даже не подходят ко всему остальному.

— А я твои бабочки ненавижу, — улыбается Хольц.

— Ненавижу, когда ты носишь рубашки, которые не прикрывают полностью твой живот.

— Ненавижу, когда ты носишь вещи, в которых похожа на сексуальную библиотекаршу.

— А я ненавижу твои волосы. Боже, как же я их ненавижу! 

— Я ненавижу твой нос.

— Мой нос? 

— Да, твой нос. Какой он миленько вздернутый на конце. И как ты его морщишь, когда смеешься... это слишком... ненавижу, в общем.

— Я ненавижу твои губы. Они слишком розовые. И слишком красивой формы.

— Я ненавижу... Господи, я столько всего в тебе ненавижу.

— Видишь? Мы ужасные друзья. Мы даже особо друг другу не нравимся.

— Ты права. Нашей дружбы практически не существует. 

— И нечего будет разрушить сексом, — заключает Эрин.

— На самом деле, если мы займемся сексом, возможно, все эти вещи, которые мы ненавидим, станут более...

— Выносимыми. 

— И даже милыми.

— Именно.

— Секс может помочь нашей дружбе.

— Очень даже может, — соглашается Эрин.

Хольц встает, чуть ли не отбрасывая назад стул, и резко огибает стол, двигаясь навстречу Эрин. Та тоже поднимается, и вот уже Хольц перед ней, обхватывает лицо руками, и у Эрин есть всего секунда, чтобы подготовиться, прежде чем их губы соприкасаются. Она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что не представляла себе этот момент миллион раз в миллионе разных ситуаций, но реальность оказывается лучше, чем весь этот триллион вместе взятый. Губы у Хольц мягкие, но напористые, язык надавливает на ее язык, она такая сладкая на вкус, и Эрин выдыхает в поцелуй, и хватает Хольц за руки, чтобы держаться хоть за что-то.

— Скажи мне, — бормочет Хольц, скользя языком к уголку губ Эрин, затем вниз к подбородку и дальше, к шее. — Какие части видео... тебе особенно понравились? 

Эрин испускает еле слышный стон, чувствуя, как губы Хольц прижимаются к шее, и запрокидывает голову, запуская пальцы в волосы Хольц — она хочет зарыться в них полностью, но они зачесаны назад, заколоты и сбрызнуты лаком. В итоге у нее ничего не выходит.

— Распусти волосы, — просит она. Хольц замирает, затем отрывается от нее и, не задавая вопросов, заводит руки назад и начинает вытаскивать невидимки.

— Подержи, — говорит она, и Эрин протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Хольц выдает ей вытащенные заколки и тянется обратно за новой порцией. 

— Господи, сколько же ты усилий вкладываешь в свою прическу?

— Процесс занимает десять минут и требует тридцати заколок, — сообщает она, продолжая их вытаскивать.

— Я и не знала, что это так затянется, — отмечает Эрин. Количество заколок в ее руке все увеличивается.

— Я думала, ты справишься... секунд за пять.

— Не-а, извини. — Хольц вкладывает в ладонь Эрин еще несколько штук. В конце концов она проводит пальцами по светлым прядям, распуская их, и они падают мягкими волнами на плечи. Эрин приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не издать неконтролируемый звук. 

— Так лучше? — спрашивает Хольц, и Эрин, молча кивая, вручает ей заколки, которые Хольц опускает в глубокий карман пиджака. Сразу после этого она снова прижимается губами к шее Эрин, а та наконец запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы, глубоко вдыхая запах шампуня, и издает протяжный стон, когда Хольц слегка прикусывает тонкую кожу на ее шее.

— Я все еще жду, когда же ты поведаешь мне о любимых моментах, — бормочет Хольц, процеловывая дорожку обратно к подбородку и одновременно засовывая руки под футболку Эрин, приподнимая ткань и оглаживая ее бока.

— Мне нравится, как ты лижешь киску, — сообщает ей Эрин, и они на мгновение отлепляются друг от друга — Хольц стягивает с Эрин футболку через голову, после чего бросает на пол.

— Да? И ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала это тебе? 

— Да.

— Скажи, что тебе еще понравилось, — просит Хольц, расстегивая джинсы Эрин.

— Слушать, как ты стонешь.

— М-гм. — Теперь ее губы на плече Эрин — стягивают лямку лифчика, после чего она заводит руки за спину и расстегивает его. 

— Смотреть, как тебя трахают пальцами. Как ты кончаешь.

Руки Хольц ложатся на обнаженную грудь, большие пальцы нежно обводят соски, и Эрин, тяжело дыша, закрывает глаза, когда Хольц касается соска языком.

— Твое тело, — выдыхает Эрин. — Люблю смотреть на твое тело. Хочу его увидеть.

Хольц отрывается от Эрин, отступает на шаг и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, сбрасывает пиджак, после чего расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, но Эрин, качая головой, двигается к ней. 

— Нет, — говорит она, — я хочу сама.

И она торопливо возится с пуговицами, стягивает рубашку с плеч. На Хольц надет фиолетовый кружевной лифчик, и Эрин смотрит на него, приподняв брови.

— На распродаже купила, — объясняет Хольцман, пожимая плечами.

— Мне нравится, — улыбается Эрин. — Но... Лучше он будет смотреться на полу.

— И где же эта версия Эрин пряталась все время? — смеется Хольц. Эрин смеется в ответ.

— В компании твоей порнографической альтер-эго.

— О-о-о, туше.

Тут Эрин приходит в голову неожиданная мысль.

— А у тебя был порно-псевдоним? — спрашивает она.

— Ну естественно, не могла же я под настоящим именем сниматься. 

— И что это было за имя? 

— Эм... — Хольц нервно смеется и трясет головой. — Не скажу.

— Почему?! 

— Не хочу.

— Ну пожалуйста?

— А давай ты просто закончишь меня раздевать — и, вместо того чтобы говорить тебе свой порно-псевдоним, я покажу тебе свои порно-движения? 

— Но я правда хочу знать, как тебя звали, — дуется Эрин. Руки ее неподвижно лежат на застежке лифчика Хольц.

— Ада Лавлейс.

— Ада Лавлейс — в честь... знаменитой ученой, математика девятнадцатого века? 

— Так точно, — расплывается в улыбке Хольц.

— Это... самый гиковый порно-псевдоним, что я когда-либо слышала, — смеется Эрин. — И боже, как он идеально тебе подходит.

— Знаю! И даже если ты не в курсе, кто она такая, это все равно отличный порно-псевдоним, правильно? 

— Правильно, — соглашается Эрин, все еще смеясь. — О боже... Странно, но это... правда заводит.

— Да? 

— Да, — кивает Эрин и наконец-то расстегивает лифчик, стягивает его с Хольц и любуется открывшимся видом. На компьютерном экране она, конечно, все уже видела, но живьем — совсем другое впечатление. Эрин обхватывает грудь Хольц рукой, совсем не нежно. Пальцы ее с силой проводят по соскам, Хольц издает стон, и это так чертовски заводит. Они снова целуются, жарко и страстно, хватаясь друг за друга, вжимаясь друг в друга обнаженной кожей, и Хольц просовывает руки за пояс джинсов Эрин, стягивая их с бедер, а Эрин вслепую пытается расстегнуть штаны Хольц, терпит неудачу, слегка отступает на секунду, чтобы все-таки справиться с пуговицей и молнией, после чего немедленно возвращается к поцелую. 

Они обе стягивают с себя штаны, и теперь стоят в одних трусах, прижимаясь друг к другу, посреди второго этажа пустой пожарной части.

— Пойдем сюда, — говорит Хольц, хватая Эрин за руку, и тянет ее к двери, ведущей в комнату для отдыха, где стоят несколько кроватей и хранится запасная одежда для всей команды на случай поздних смен и рейдов. Эрин садится на ближайшую к двери кровать, продвигается поглубже и смотрит, как Хольц подползает к ней, целует и опрокидывает на подушку, устраиваясь между ее разведенных в стороны коленей. Эрин снова зарывается в волосы Хольц и так увлекается поцелуем, что, когда чувствует руку Хольц у себя между ног, издает стон удивления. Она чувствует, как губы Хольц растягивается в улыбке, а пальцы водят по тонкой ткани трусов, но уже через мгновение отодвигают ее в сторону. Хольц надавливает на клитор, сначала совсем легко, потом чуть сильнее, круговыми движениями, и Эрин, закрыв глаза, слегка приоткрывает рот. 

— Ты такая мокрая, — замечает Хольц.

— Мм-гм, — стонет в ответ Эрин. — Последнее время благодаря тебе это частое явление.

— Твою мать, как это заводит. — И одним быстрым движением Хольц убирает пальцы и скользит вниз, стягивая с Эрин трусы. Она приподнимает бедра, позволяя Хольц снять трусы полностью, после чего та отбрасывает их на пол и устраивается между бедер Эрин.

Эрин протяжно стонет и запрокидывает голову, когда мягкий, теплый язык касается ее. Это намного лучше, чем смотреть, как Хольц делает это с кем-то еще, — хотя она в этом даже не сомневалась. Руки Хольц нежно оглаживают ее бедра, и Эрин, тяжело дыша, умудряется открыть глаза и приподняться на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Хольц. Та поднимает на нее взгляд, в котором читается улыбка, но не отрывает при этом от нее рта — и это зрелище просто сносит крышу. Одну руку Хольц оставляет на бедре Эрин, другую перемещает, и вот уже ее пальцы оказываются внутри Эрин, на что та откликается громким стоном.

— О боже, — выдыхает она. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не закрыть снова глаза, не начать активно двигать бедрами и нормально дышать. Она чувствует, как внизу живота собирается жар, как пальцы ног начинает покалывать, как бедра неконтролируемо дрожат, — и падает обратно на подушку, вцепляется в простыню и, выгибаясь дугой, кончает. 

Руки Хольц снова нежно гладят ее бедра, она целует их внутреннюю поверхность, а Эрин все еще пытается отдышаться и чувствует себя оглушенной бешеным стуком собственного сердца. 

Хольц забирается обратно на кровать и падает рядом с Эрин, с улыбкой смахивая с ее лба несколько потных прядей. 

— Это было здорово, — говорит Хольц, и Эрин может только засмеяться в ответ и согласно кивнуть. — Ты выглядишь исключительно красиво после оргазма. И во время тоже. И непосредственно перед. И еще раньше. И вообще, всегда. 

— Спасибо? — снова смеется Эрин, и Хольц отвечает ей широченной улыбкой, после чего склоняется и прижимается к губам. Эрин кладет ладонь на ее щеку и после глубокого поцелуя отстраняется. 

— Теперь твоя очередь, — говорит Эрин, слегка надавливая на плечо и заставляя лечь на спину. Она приподнимается и оглядывает почти полностью обнаженное тело все еще улыбающейся Хольц. Легко проводит пальцами по плечу, ключице, строго по середине груди, между возвышениями с обеих сторон. Наблюдает за тем, как кожа покрывается мурашками, улыбается, склоняется ниже, проводит языком по одному из сосков. Хольц протяжно выдыхает, запускает руки в волосы Эрин и слегка сжимает их, когда та сдавливает другой сосок двумя пальцами.

— Ты так уже делала — или просто много порно смотришь? — выдавливает из себя Хольц. Эрин смеется, отрывается от груди Хольц и поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Без комментариев.

— Ладно.

Эрин снова смеется и тянется к трусам Хольц, обращая внимания на то, как промокла голубая ткань. Она подцепляет большим пальцем пояс и, выпрямляясь, стягивает трусы с Хольц, после чего смотрит на нее, полностью обнаженную, в реальной жизни, а не на экране ноутбука. Эрин так долго этого хотела, и вот она садится между ног Хольц и касается ее — сначала нерешительно, потому что она никогда так не делала, только себе. Она понимает, как нужно действовать, как это все работает, но сама никогда не пробовала — и внезапно начинает нервничать. 

Пальцы соскальзывают с того места, на которое легли, но тут же снова возвращаются, а Хольц, которая, кажется, знает, что для Эрин это первый раз, поощряет ее тихими стонами.

Эрин скользит двумя пальцами внутрь и не может решить, на что ей смотреть: на то, что она делает, или на лицо Хольц, которая закрыла глаза и прикусила нижнюю губу. Эрин чуть сгибает пальцы, и Хольц откликается стоном. 

— Да, — говорит она. — Вот так. Продолжай.

Что Эрин и делает. Когда Хольц просит двигаться быстрее, она двигается быстрее. Когда Хольц перестает говорить, а все ее слова превращаются в стоны и тяжелое дыхание, Эрин просто продолжает. Она пытается поменять положение руки так, чтобы большой палец одновременно гладил клитор, но это мешает сохранять ритм, и она вместо этого помогает себе другой рукой. Эрин толком не знает, что делает, но, похоже, у нее все получается. Рука немеет от неудобного положения, но она с легкостью это игнорирует, завороженная открывающимся перед ней зрелищем: Хольц стонет и извивается перед ней, и это намного лучше, чем на экране, намного лучше, когда она сама это делает. 

— О боже, не останавливайся. 

— И не собиралась. 

— Черт, боже, о да, Эрин, — стонет она, и это лучшее, что слышала Эрин в своей жизни, так же как открывающийся ей вид — лучшее, что она когда-либо видела. У Хольц запрокинута голова, открыт рот, одна рука сжата в кулак и прикрывает лицо, другая на простыне, пальцы расправлены, но слегка вжимаются в ткань. Хольц раскачивает бедрами, практически трахая себя, насаживаясь на пальцы.

Она кончает с громким стоном. Тело ее напрягается, сжимается вокруг пальцев Эрин, и та восхищенно смотрит во все глаза, намереваясь сохранить эту картину в памяти до конца своих дней.

Хольц тяжело дышит и широко улыбается. Она снимает руку с лица, роняет ее на кровать и смотрит на Эрин.

— Это было здорово, — улыбается Эрин, после чего оглядывается, ища, обо что можно было бы вытереть руку. В итоге она вытирает ее о простыню и вытягивается рядом с Хольц.

— Да, — соглашается Хольц. — Я прямо чувствую, как наша дружба уже укрепляется.

Эрин смеется и поворачивает голову, чтобы смотреть на Хольц. Та тоже к ней разворачивается. 

— Я почти могу выносить твое присутствие, — говорит Эрин.

— Похоже, наш план уже работает.

— Согласна.

Несколько мгновений они молчат, и Эрин чувствует, как тяжелеют ее веки. Она с трудом держит глаза открытыми и продолжает смотреть на Хольц, которая все еще улыбается и тоже на нее смотрит.

— А ты... эм... — тихо бормочет Хольц. — Ты же никому не рассказывала, да? О... ну, о порно? 

— Нет, — Эрин качает головой. — Ты думаешь, я бы так поступила? 

— Нет, но... — она пожимает плечами, — просто хотела убедиться.

— Это тайна, — заверяет ее Эрин.

— Ладно, — улыбается Хольц, — хорошо.

— Так... э... — начинает Эрин, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Хольц. — Значит, в сети есть еще одиннадцать видео, которые я еще не смотрела? 

— Угу, все правильно.

— И теперь я знаю твой порно-псевдоним, так что... наверное, теперь их не так уж сложно будет найти, а? 

— Видимо, нет.

— Интересно, — ухмыляется Эрин.

— Если найдешь, смотри на здоровье, — говорит ей Хольц. — Но с одним условием.

— И с каким же? 

— Я хочу наблюдать за тем, как ты их смотришь.

Эрин медленно кивает, улыбаясь.

— Ладно. Договорились.

— По рукам? 

— По рукам.


End file.
